<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheating the No-Win Scenario by VTsuion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338773">Cheating the No-Win Scenario</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion'>VTsuion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments Aboard the USS Enterprise and Beyond [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chess, Developing Relationship, Kobayashi Maru, M/M, Post-Star Trek I: The Motion Picture, Reconciliation, Reminiscing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The dust has settled, but Kirk still doesn't know where he stands with Spock. A game of chess brings out some old memories and some new realizations about how much they need each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments Aboard the USS Enterprise and Beyond [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheating the No-Win Scenario</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Spock sat on the other side of the three-tiered chess board - a small return to normalcy after everything that had happened between them. Ever since his return to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Spock had looked regal and inaccessible; his posture perfectly straight, every movement carefully controlled. He would have been more at home in Vulcan robes than the Starfleet uniform. But it was his sharp, alien features that were most striking of all, even as they betrayed his vulnerability - their time apart had been just as harsh for Spock as it had been for Kirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe Spock had always been this arresting and Kirk had just never noticed, had taken him for granted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With steady, precise movements, Spock picked up a pawn and advanced it. His strategy had become more subtle in the intervening few years; careful and restrained, never letting anything slip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jim,” Spock said, startling him from his aimless thoughts. “Something is troubling you.” His voice was even and his expression betrayed no emotion aside from perhaps some slight bemusement, but he spoke warmly and if Jim looked closely, maybe he could see some spark of what had been in Spock’s deep brown eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim gave a small shake of his head and took his own turn. “Just thinking,” he said with an attempt at a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spock raised an eyebrow at him, but made no protest. The expression was so familiar it made Jim ache with the memory of everything they had lost and might never get back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim tried to focus on the board as Spock maneuvered another piece into place, slowly closing the trap around his king. Escape looked increasingly impossible. Finally, he made a move - he refused to surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spock moved again, cutting off Jim’s nascent strategy before it had truly formed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim let out a sigh. “You still make one frustrating opponent,” he said in an attempt to lighten the mood, but his tone was a little less than cheery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should hope that I am not so easy to defeat that you can afford to allow your mind to wander and expect to prevail,” Spock retorted, not unkindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Jim looked down at the board, searching for some way to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps it is time for you to resign so we may restart on more even footing,” Spock suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim shook his head. He glanced up at Spock who was watching him sharply, his head ever so slightly angled as though Jim’s logic would make more sense if he looked at it askew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe in no-win scenarios,” Jim attempted to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spock raised both eyebrows at this pronouncement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim leaned back, away from the board, and gave Spock a wry smile. “Did I ever tell you about the Kobayashi Maru?” he asked, knowing very well that he had never mentioned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A test given to students at Starfleet Academy to evaluate their command abilities?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim nodded. “You never took it because you were on the science track.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spock inclined his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s impossible. Really impossible. The point is to see how you handle a no-win scenario. I took it three times. I finally beat it by reprogramming the computer to create a possibility - a slim one - to beat it and get everyone out alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is highly unethical. I am surprised you were not expelled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim chuckled a little. “I almost was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However…” Spock prompted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe in no-win scenarios. Whatever the situation, there’s always some way - you have to try. Even if it takes reprogramming the universe.” He hesitated. A little sheepish, he admitted, “I got a commendation for original thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Spock said, his tone and features unreadable as he passed judgement. “It is an admirable philosophy. If I had any doubts about its applicability, I could hardly continue to harbor them after serving as your first officer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Spock’s dry tone, Jim couldn’t help but smile. His chest swelled with hope. Still, he couldn’t really claim the credit. “It may be my philosophy, but I just cheated on the Kobayashi Maru. When it really mattered, you’re the one who always found a way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fulfilled my duties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim gave him a look. “You went above and beyond the call of duty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would not have thought to do so if not for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim had leaned toward Spock a little in his vehemence. He met Spock’s gaze with a fierce spark of hope. Even when his expression was otherwise rigidly stoic, Spock’s eyes gleamed with humor and affection. He was still a little wary, but Jim couldn’t help but notice how Spock’s hand had ended up halfway across the table reaching toward him in what may have been a silent offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Jim reached out to brush his fingers against Spock’s. He seemed not to mind, so Jim left his hand there, their fingers loosely intertwined. Jim’s heart raced - he thought he could feel Spock’s pulse in his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done it again,” Jim remarked, his voice a little rougher than he intended. “You saved us from V’Ger” - he hesitated - “and saved me from myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spock took Jim’s hand in his own, enveloping it in steady warmth. “The credit for subduing V’Ger goes to Captain Decker. And you were not the only one who needed to be saved from himself.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>